Don't leave me
by KakkoiiBaka
Summary: He took a deep breath and took a small step. Memories of the times he loved, of the times he wanted to forget… everything came flying into his mind. A single tear fell from his eye, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. USUK oneshot. TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of attempted suicide and depression.


He stood at the edge of the cliff. It was a tough decision and he had thought about it for a very long time, but for some reason he felt very calm. He took a deep breath and took a small step closer to where the cliff connected with nothing. Memories of the times he loved, of the times he wanted to forget… everything came flying into his mind. A single tear fell from his eye, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. The wind howled, almost sounding like cries from the heavens.

" _-!" a small boy cried out his name while running towards him. "-, look at this!"_

 _He turned around and smiled. His little brother grinned brightly towards him while holding up a small, violet flower._

" _I finally found it!" his little brother, waving the flower around, almost yelled in excitement._

 _He smiled and squatted down in front of the younger, patting the kid on the head. "It is really beautiful, I knew you could find it."_

 _His little brother smiled proudly and held out the flower towards him. "It's for you, -!"_

 _A look of surprise painted his face, but he soon smiled warmly towards the child. "Thank you, love."_

He smiled. He could still remember that way of laughing, that bright smile which could light up even the darkest times. But then, at that time, the smile was no longer there. What was once a face filled with happiness became a face painted with nothing but cruelty and hate. His smile disappeared as suddenly as it had shown up.

 _The rain hit his face like needles. It hurt, but he ignored it, running as fast as he could. He needed to find his brother. His innocent, precious younger brother. His hand around the letter tightened and he closed his eyes, now running blindly. The only thing he could think of was to get forward. Faster, faster, faster! Then, all of a sudden, a gunshot. He stopped running and opened his eyes. There, in front of him was the younger brother he cared about so much. The younger brother, who by now had grown to be taller than him stared at him with those sky blue eyes he loved, the sky blue eyes which were always filled with happiness. But that happiness was gone and replaced with hatred and disappointment. He felt as if a cold hand had grabbed his heart, squeezing it mercilessly. He couldn't do anything but look at the little brother he held so dear._

" _Don't come any closer." His younger brother was now holding a gun pointed at him. "Didn't you see the letter?"_

 _He squeezed the letter still in his hand and chuckled. "Of course I did…" He looked right at his younger brother in front of him. "Hey, this is all a joke, right? Please, tell me it is…! We're brothers, right…?!"_

 _His eyes stared helplessly at the person in front of him. This couldn't be his cute, innocent little brother, right? His brain desperately tried to come up with something, anything, which would confirm that no, this wasn't his little brother, but deep down he knew. This was him._

" _I'm not a kid anymore, nor am I your little brother. I thought I explained that in the letter," The younger in front of him said with an emotionless voice, the cold stare not wavering for a second. His former brother slowly lowered his arm, still holding the gun._

 _He watched helplessly as his precious little brother turned around and started walking away. His legs gave away under him and he sank down on the wet ground. Tears started to well out of his eyes and in a matter of seconds he was crying like a child with his hands covering his face._

" _Goodbye, -."_

 _Those were the last words he heard from the younger._

He stared up at the sky and sighed. Where had it all gone wrong? His brother, his innocent little brother just vanished and replacing him was a man with nothing but hatred towards him. Did they all really think that he could just laugh and forget about it? How was that even possible? Yet he tried, he really did. He tried to laugh together with his friends, tried to focus on his work, tried to move on. But the nights he cried himself to sleep, the times he stared at the bottle with sleeping pills in his hand, the days he would spend drowning everything with alcohol, nothing lessened, and neither did his sorrow. He took another deep breath and prepared himself for what was to come. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt and he could forget everything once and for all.

"-!"

He froze. That voice was a voice he hadn't heard in years and years, that voice now calling his name. He wanted to turn around, wanted to run towards the source of the voice, but he was afraid, afraid of it all being a weird prank his brain played on him, or even worse, getting hurt again. He stayed where he was, completely still, as he felt tears drop down his face.

"-, don't move. Just stay where you are, I'm coming to get you."

He held back a sob. It... it wasn't a hallucination, was it? He nodded slowly as more tears escaped his eyes. He heard footsteps slowly nearing him and a pair of strong arms embracing him from behind. He felt himself slowly being led away from the cliff, back to where it was safe. He felt his legs give away under him, but the pair of arms supported him, helping him to stand. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything he had held within him all these years, all of it welled up and he cried helplessly in the arms of the person he loved oh so much.

"Don't cry because of me again, please. I can't bear it."

"I-I'm sorry... I wasn't good enough... I failed you... I'm not fit to be your big brother..." He choked out between sobs. "But I c-can't help still wanting to be by your side... Please… don't leave me again.. I love you, **Alfred**..."

He felt the arms around him tighten. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I love you too, **Arthur**."

 **Hey guys~**

 **So… this is kinda the first fanfic I've ever published… I think it turned out okay at least x3**

 **Okay, I put two feelsy references from the actual series in there, and if you spot them both (which is… really easy tbh…) I'll give you a virtual plate of pasta :33**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it, please review and thanks for reading!**

 **~ KakkoiBaka**


End file.
